Pen Pals
by spncastle
Summary: High School Dean is a 17 year old from America, Castiel is a 17 year old boy from Germany, What happens when they get to be pen pals? OOC CASTIEL OOC DEAN Destiel Sam/OC


Verse: High school AU

Warnings: Fluff for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural however I do own this story format, not idea! As to my knowledge I do not know of any school named Hamburg School for Boys or Kansas City School for Boys!

Chapter 1: School

Castiel P.O.V.

Castiel Novak was your average 17 year old boy from Germany. Sure, he may have more brothers than the average student, but his life was fine. He walked into his high school and sighed as he quietly read the big lettering above the main office. "Hamburg's School for Boys, this is my last year, great." He smiled slightly and walked into the 3 floor building. It was a private school, his older brothers, the second pair of twins, Lucifer and Michael both graduated last year. The first pair of twins, who he believes were adopted, Uriel and Raphael graduated four years ago from here. The last pair of twins, Balthazar and Gabriel just entered the school. He was the only single birth of his family, he didn't mind though, Lucifer usually preferred to play with him instead of Michael anyways.

He checked his schedule and looked at his home room/first period class. "English." He whispered to himself. Lucifer told him that this was the year the English learning German students got pen pals from America, he couldn't wait. He smiled even more as he went over to his locker, there he entered in his combination. He placed his bag and discarded the books he didn't need in there, and then grabbed his English supplies.

He walked into class being the second one there. He chose a seat next to Dieter Peschnik. A short blonde haired fellow the same age as Cas. He smiled at Dieter as he placed his books down. Dieter nodded at the black haired boy and said in Russian, a language they often used so no one could understand them, "Hey, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing really I guess, excited for our American pen pals though!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too man!" Dieter replied.

Dean's P.O.V.

Dean, 17, was going to a new school for the 6th time already. He walked into his German class and sat in a seat next to his very intelligent brother, Sam, 15. The nodded at each other and then began to converse.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Dean, it's just Sam this year okay?" Sam said, hoping the rest of the class can't hear them.

"Whatever." Dean whispered as their teacher came in with papers in her hand.

She stood in the front of the class and began to speak. "Hello Class, my name is Ms. Kinnear." She stated. Motioning to the papers she said. "Today you get pen pals from Germany!" She exclaimed. "Now, you get to choose who you want, I will read some information about them." She said nodding here head.

After about 5 students she got to Dieter Peschnik. She read about him. "Dieter knows 4 languages, Russian, German, English, and Korean. He loves Law and Long intellectual conversations." Once reading only that Sam's hand shot up in the air. The teacher handed him the paper, which included a picture of Dieter. He was a short happy looking blond haired blue eyed teen. He was wearing a cowboy outfit and hat, 'which looked good on him' Sam added. Dean looked over and whispered to Sam.

"Ha, you picked a fag." He smirked.

Sam squinted his eyebrows, against that word and replied. "Dean, you're so far back in the closet, not only did you reach Narnia, but you also reached the U.S.S. Enterprise."

Dean looked taken back by that remark and whispered, "Jeez Sammy, It was jus' a joke." And sank in his seat ashamed of himself. He noticed the teacher was still calling out people and listened.

"Castiel Novak is one brother of 6 others. He knows 6 languages, Russian, German, English, Korean, Japanese, and French. He loves Star Trek, old movies, and Westerns. He loves playing American Football, and hanging out with multiple female friends of his. To relax, he'll go to his uncle's mechanic industry, which manufactures Mercedes and help there. He also wishes to live in America one day, in hopes of becoming a Computer Programmer." She finished. Four hands including Dean's shot up fast as lightning. The teacher commented. "Wow, popular I see, well only one of you boys can have him." At that one boy sadly put his hand down, and Dean stood out his seat raising his hand. "Dean Winchester, here you go." The teacher handed him the profile. He looked it over.

The picture captured him, of a Small, but buff picture of a sex-haired, piercing blue-eyed German kid, though he looked more Russian. He was wearing and AC/DC shirt and Dark blue/black ripped Jeans. He was winking, and sticking a thumb up in the picture. Dean smiled and looked over his profile. Under relationships it said, Strait, 19 past. 'Dayum' under friends, it only listed Dieter, he nudged Sammy.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed questioningly.

Dean pointed to the friends section. "Seems that me and you got best buds for pen pals." He smiled lightly.

"Does that mean your pen pal is a faggot too?" Sam said harshly, but the smirked up at Dean.

"Shut it Sammy." Dean said turning around, the teacher had walked back to her desk to email Mr. Joel in Germany who her students picked, so he could hand them out.

Castiel's P.O.V.

"Alright, now let me just check my email to see if Ms. Kinnear is done class." Mr. Joel a skinny gray haired man said. He walked over to his mahogany desk and began to read the letter. He grabbed his own profile packets and started to distribute them, calling students names, one by one. "Schwartz, you have Kellen Heller. Schtumager, you have Jean Kale." And so on. The he got to Dietrich and Castiel. "Peschnik and Novak, you have Sam and Dean Winchester." He said.

Castiel and Dietrich both smiled at each other before walking up to grab the profiles. Castiel didn't immediately go to open his package but instead, waited for Dietrich to do so. He looked at the picture of a shaggy haired younger kid, he was wearing at least four layers and was pretty short.

Dieter looked at Cas and smiled. "I like him, he looks nice. How about yours?" He asked.

Castiel nodded and opened his envelope to find himself encased in the most fan fiction green eyes he has ever seen. The boy, Dean, obviously looked bowlegged, he was fairly tall and had a short crisp haircut. Castiel noticed a gash being partially being revealed by some of his sleeve. He wondered what that was about, but dismissed he thoughts. He then read some about Dean Winchester. 'Well, we both like cars.' Castiel smiled thinking what they could write to each other about. He looked back at Dieter who was looking at Dean also.

"I like him, he looks tough." Castiel said, mimicking Dieter's earlier response.

"Mm." Dieter just replied nodding his head turning back to face the teacher. Cas did the same.

"Alright class, you will be writing in English to your pen pal, and they will write back to you in German, so you can correct each other's replies and spelling errors. Understood?" He asked pausing for a moment. When majority of the class nodded in approval, he continued. "We will write first, that is your homework assignment, write a first draft, and if you can, a final one too, the sooner we complete the letter, the quicker we will get a response." He paused and looked at the clock. "Looks like we're out of time. Class dismissed." He finished.

The class all stood up to rush to second period. Castiel looked at his schedule and sighed. Math then Science. Dieter did the same, but he had science, then math. The both walked out to the hall and parted. "See you at lunch." Dieter smiled. "Alright!" Castiel smiled and nodded back.

Dean's P.O.V.

'Man, I wonder what this Castiel guy is like.' Dean thought as he walked to fourth period. He walked into his technology class and sat in an empty seat in the back. There he turned on one of the computers and set up a log in for himself. Once that was complete, he ignored what the teacher said to do, and instead searched Castiel Novak, he found a YouTube, and Facebook pages. He subscribed and added him. He plugged in head phones and watched one of the home videos, it was of him playing the guitar to Back in Black. Castiel looked to be about 10 here, and was pretty damn good. There were other ones of, how-to-fix videos on cars and computers, some gaming, but mostly him and a guy named Lucifer Novak (Dean assumed it was Castiel's brother) Singing/ playing to multiple bands.

Dean was too concentrated on Cas' finger work on the keys and did not notice the teacher come over. "Winchester." He said calmly. Dean paused the video and took out the headphones.

"Yes, sir?" Dean replied.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, not sounding angry at all.

"My pen pal, for German sir." Dean replied to the young teacher. The teacher looked at the boys in the video and squinted, then he smiled and patted Dean on his back.

"Those are my nephews, which one is your pen pal? Luci or Cas?" He asked questioningly.

"Castiel sir." Dean smiled in response. The teacher nodded at him and smirked.

"Oh, you're going to have fun writing to that one, call me Kaeden, Kaeden Novak." He smiled whole-heartedly.

Dean nodded at the man and for once in his life, felt accepted somewhere, by someone.

Castiel P.O.V.

At lunch Cas and Dieter picked a table with Dieter's younger brother Joel and Castiel's younger brothers Gabriel and Balthazar. Together they were a happy group of outcasts, they each gave themselves ranks, and Star Trek names. Dieter and Joel were called Boss and Grunt, along with Kirk and Chekov. Gabriel and Balthazar were called, Hate and Lust, along with Sulu and Spock. Castiel was called Rock Junkie, and McCoy. They were conversing in conversations that would make a grown man cry, mainly because they all shipped McSpirk. They were talking about doing a Star Trek Cosplay Group.

"McSpirkovulu." Castiel said laughing. Joel looked disgusted, but then Dieter started to bellow over in a fit of laughter, a few people looked over like 'wtf r those idiots doing?'

Dieter then calmed down and asked Castiel. "So, when is are gig?" By 'our' he meant Him, Castiel, and Lucifer of course, they were in a tribute band phase right now.

"Wednesday, at Woofers, we're doing Heat of the Moment, Cherry Pie, and Psycho." Castiel smiled in reply, eating his cheeseburger with ecstasy.

Dieter nodded as the bell rang, and they all carried on throughout the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Castiel got home he started right on to that letter, locking his bedroom door shut, and closing all the shades, he grabbed pen and paper and began to write;

Dear Dean Winchester,

Hi, my name's Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas if you want! I have four older brothers, and two younger ones. They are all twins. I love to play guitar and sing, me, my friend Dieter and my brother Lucifer's dream is to become a rock band. I love listening to Asia, AC/DC, Styx, Foreigner, and Kansas. We call our band The Reaping.

I have a dog, who is mine and only mine, though I let Lucifer hang out with him. His name is Adler, he's a German Shepherd / Husky mix. He is 3 this year, and loves to play with me and Luci, along with just chilling out listening to us play our music.

Aside from being in a rock band, I also want to be a mechanic, I work in my uncles Mercedes Company building sometimes. Want's your dream / passion?

Sincerely, Cas Novak.

ROCK ON!

Looks good. Castiel thought as he put it in his bag. He then went down to the basement for band rehearsal, seeing as they lived in a 4 story house, the basement was huge.


End file.
